Love or War?
by pinkpower
Summary: Yet another story. Blossom and Brick based of course with possibly some mentions of BubblesxBoomer and Buttercup.Butch. Anyway, I got this idea watch the Boys Are Back In Town. The boys are back and plotting to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls.
1. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This story is set in one, big flashback. But since this story starts with a prologue, it is in the present.**

A cruel smirk adorned his lips. Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, was dead. Blood soaked her pink uniform. Her eyes were shut gently. Her skin was cold and pale. He had the pleasure in seeing the light leaving her pink eyes, just before he closed them for her. There was no point in leaving them open. He had killed her.

Now the Bubbles and Buttercup share their sister's fate. They were bound to lose. How could they possibly know how to destroy him without Blossom practically bossing them around like arrogant brat she was? All he had to do was destroy them like he had Blossom. What fools they all were. His plan had worked so well and everything falling into place. The whole plot was deliciously evil. The world would soon be his.

"So sorry, Blossom, but you were getting in the way."

**Flashback story begins**

Brick stared at Pokey Oaks High School with amazement. There were so many attractive girls. Now that he and his brothers were teenagers, the idea of being kissed, or simply being touched by a female, wasn't so repulsive. Actually, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys was actually looking forward toying with a girl's heart. Having sex and then not calling them the next day. Heh. What could be more fun than that? Easy. Torturing the Powderpuff Brats. He imagined himself beating up Blossom. The thought of her blood on his hands made him smile viscously. He would kill her just like she had killed him so many years ago.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Butch exclaimed, smacking his brother of the head.

Brick punched Butch in the stomach hardly. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He threatened, bitterly. Butch nodded hesitantly. "Good. Now, we have to find those brats."

"I see one." Boomer pointed at a girl with long, straight, red hair tied in a bow. She was sitting on a wooden bench, reading a book.

Boomer started his way over to her. Brick grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. "Not so fast." Blossom was _his_ mission, and he wanted to make sure that Boomer knew that. "I want the pleasure in bothering that brat. You take Bubbles."

Butch grunted. "Talk about possessive."

Brick shot his brother a death glare. He turned his attention back to Boomer. "She's _my _counterpart, not anybody else's. Got that?"

Boomer didn't see what the big deal was. It was only Blossom. Why would Brick care which sister he got? The blue Rowdyruff didn't want to read too much into it, since most of the time Brick was like this. Mean and rude, meanwhile they followed his orders like dogs. Brick was the leader and Boomer and Butch was supposed to follow his demands without question. Except, Butch's mind was a little more rebellious, and occasionally him and Brick would fight, but Boomer never cared.

Brick pulled on his jacket to calm himself. Silently, he even admitted that maybe he was a little too hard on his brothers. He looked at Blossom, whom had giggled to herself, apparently reading something funny. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't being possessive over Blossom; he just wanted a challenge. Since Blossom was smart and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Brick was practically her equal, he thought that it was quite logical that she would be his to destroy. It was only fair.

He strolled casually over to the pink-eyed girl. His shadow hovered over her head, forcing her to look up in curiosity. Brick smirked when her eyes met his in astonishment. Oh, how he wanted to kill her then and there, but he figured Him's plan would work soon. "Hey there, brainiac."

"Brick," she gasped, getting up. "No. I'm dreaming. You're dead."

He could hear her heart pounding. "What can I say? You just can't keep a good guy down?"

The red-eyed boy took Blossom's hand eagerly. She quickly took it away from his grasp. "You're no good guy, Brick! You're a jerk!"

Brick had to remind himself how much he wanted her alive just to destroy her. He sighed and his made his tone sound understanding. "Blossom, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. My brothers and I have changed. Please, Blossom. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes filled with suspicion. "And why should I believe you, Brick? You wanted to kill me and now all of a sudden, you want to make peace with me. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

_Choke her! Choke her! _Brick quietly thought to himself. "Just give me a chance."

"I can't. If I do, who's to say your stupid brothers won't destroy my sisters? Just go away, Brick! I'm sure there's some other innocent girl you can annoy." Suddenly, her pink cell phone range. "Hello? Dad? Okay, I'm on my way."

She flew off in a hurry. Probably off to go fight some monster. Goody two-shoes. How sickening. His brothers came up from behind him. "Don't worry we have plenty of time," Boomer said, padding Brick's shoulders. Brick brushed his hand away.

"This is going to be fun," Butch muttered. He noticed Brick's face looking sad. "Are you pouting?"

"No!" he shouted defensively. "You two go find the other two. I'm going after Blossom." Boomer and Butch looked at him. "What are you looking at? I said go!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Boomer playfully saluted.

Brothers. Sometimes, Brick wished he had been an only child.


	2. What the Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"Come and get me!" The monster taunted.

Blossom scowled, dodging a punch. She had been wondering where her sisters were. Probably not answering their phone. Figures that only the leader of the group had to always finish the job when her sisters weren't in the mood to fight any monster. Bubbles and Buttercup could be so self-centered sometimes. She was always forced to be the leader, merely because she took crime fighting seriously. She wasn't ever slacking off like her sisters were. The city of Townsville was in trouble and they were nowhere in sight.

"You asked for it!" Blossom aimed at the monsters eyes and shot them with her laser eyes.

The monster was huge and ugly. It had three, big, purple eyes, all three were glowing; his teeth were sharp, but week; it had shiny, green scales; the monster 's belly was oozing with some kind of sticky stuff. Blossom really wished that Buttercup was here. She was better with the slimy monsters. Plus, she lived for getting down and dirty, while Blossom loved being clean.

Brick watched the fight from behind a tall tree. He was amused about the amount of bruises the poor girl was getting all over arms. To see that pink geek getting hurt made Brick chuckled. There was no way that Blossom could beat this monster all by herself. She was bound to need some sort of help, and he was going to be there to do the job, hopefully, making her believe that he and his brothers actually had changed and became good. Ha! Yeah, right!

"Ah!" the monster screamed with horror. "Now you've done it!" He took a swing at the tired Blossom. He happened to hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

She slowly started falling backward into the air. Blossom was so high up that as soon as she hit the ground, she would surely die. Brick rolled his eyes thinking about whether or not he should just let her fall. And he really, really, _really_ did not want to be the one to save her, but he had to. He quickly flew up and caught her. He looked at the monster that punched her and gave him a good punch on the chin. The big monster glared and decided to go back where he came. He could always eat another city.

Blossom groaned softly. Brick couldn't help, but smile down at her. He could silently admit that she was cute when she was sleeping. The Rowdyruff Boys' leader was kind of glad to have Blossom as he worthy opponent. She was strong, brave, and smart. Maybe if they hadn't been enemies, Brick would like her more and hate her less. It was his mission in life to destroy Blossom and the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. To do that would give him great satisfaction, but to _**destroy **_them was an even better idea. He smirked at the thought. "Don't worry, Blossom, you'll soon be dead. Just give it time."

He finally landed on the earth, trying to find somewhere to lay her down. Brick spotted a steal bench nearby. The red-eyed male walked over to it and laid Blossom down gently. Her eyes fluttered open beautiful. "You saved me," she stated.

Brick smirked down in an I-told-you-so way. His attitude soon became more humble, thinking that maybe she'd figure him out. "Uh, it was nothing."

She sat up on the bench, looking Brick up and down. He still had his red baseball cap after all these years. She found it to be quite adorable to know that he cherished the thing so much, just as she loved her red ribbon tied in a bow in her red hair. Blossom didn't know what to say to Brick now. He saved her when he could have just let her fall into the concrete. He was a villain and he must have been up to something. Did he really need her alive for whatever plan he had schemed up? Where was the logic?

Blossom looked away from Brick, frowning. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What?" Brick asked, purposely trying to make Blossom say those two words louder.

Blossom gulped hardly. "Thank you for saving me, Brick."

Brick blinked in disbelief. He had actually made her repeat herself. At this rate, Brick would soon make her bend over backwards. "You're welcome." He sat on the bench next. "Blossom, I know you hate me, but I really am good now. Or at least I want to be. So do my brothers. Maybe if you give me the chance, I can prove to you that I'm not that boy you kissed anymore. I've grown up."

_Don't do it! _Her head screamed loudly. Brick and his brothers was her enemy. She couldn't just forgive him for trying to kill her. Blossom was seriously starting to get nervous. _But you like him. _Her heart said. Brick had saved her when Buttercup and Bubbles were nowhere to be found during the battle. She needed a good ally like him. Brick seemed to be telling the truth about himself, but how could Blossom be so sure? Villains were good at lying.

From the other end of this conversation, Brick could feel his heart thumping, begging for Blossom to believe him, only because deep down, he wanted to be good, too. Yes, Brick was indeed was the owner of a heart, and it longed for Blossom's. Maybe if Brick hadn't been so hard-headed, he would be good. Alas, brain power overpowered the strength of his heart. Brick was never meant to be good and there wasn't a single soul that could save him from that, except for his counterpart, just as the only person that could turn Blossom evil was Brick.

"I'm afraid to trust you, Brick. Maybe I'd be more convinced if my head wasn't saying the opposite of my heart, but they seem to be disagreeing at the moment." Blossom spoke with such grace. She found it hard to resist Brick's obvious charm, and the smile that he was giving her made her heart melt. Still, she found it hard to get out those three simple words.

Brick tilted her chin upward, so that her pink orbs met his red ones. "Blossom, I would never ever do anything to hurt you." A part of him wanted to assure of this with something other than a lie, but it could not be done. "I can't make you believe me, but I want to."

Blossom sighed in defeat. "I trust you," she finally said.

He smiled gently. Brick scratched the back of his head nervously. "We better get back to school or something."

"Um, Brick, could we not? It's been so long I've seen you, and I want to really see if you have changed. Maybe we could go somewhere and just talk?" Blossom questioned.

Brick shrugged. "Sure, Bloss."


	3. Funny Little Feeling

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Brick and Blossom walked around the Townsville Park in circles talking about random things, both enjoying one another's company, oddly enough.

"Okay, I like potato chips and chocolate pudding mixed together," Blossom admitted, shyly. Brick looked at her with playful disgust. "What! It's so delicious! You should try it."

"I'd rather not," the red-headed boy replied.

Blossom punched him playfully on the left shoulder. "Okay, tough guy, what about you?"

Brick grit his teeth, not wanting to answer the question. "I like pickles and mustard."

Blossom's eye widened in horror. "You're kidding, right? Pickles and mustard? Together? And you thought mine was gross, but you totally beat me in the gross contest."

"Hey! Pickles are good. Mustard is good. So, it is a possibility that the two mixed together can be quite satisfying." Brick laughed. "Your turn again."

"I love singing," Blossom said in embarrassment. "When nobody is home, I just break out in song like my life is a musical."

"Haha! I'd love to see that." Brick chuckled. "I bet you're good at it."

"I'm not Whitney Houston, but I have talent," she replied.

"Well, you know, talent show try-outs are coming out pretty soon for the Townsville Festival," Brick suggested. In the very little time he was alive, the red Rowdyruff had learned enough about Townsville traditions by reading some old newspapers. "You should sign up."

"Don't even think about it, Brick. I'd totally die up there," Blossom warned, pointing her index finger at him.

"Well, what do you know? Miss Utonium is afraid of something, but who would have ever thought stage fright? Surprising," he joked, receiving a slap over the head from his counterpart. "Hey! Watch the cap!"

Blossom smiled at him. She snatched the red cap of Brick's head. "Brick, why is this thing so important to you? I mean, I know you were made with it on, and the same for my boy, but even I have bought new ones."

"I don't know. I guess the cap just fits my style," the red-eyed male retorted. "Why?"

"I'm just asking. I think it's kind of sweet that you still have it after all this time. I was sort of thinking that maybe in a past life that your mother could have given it to you, but I guess that's impossible." Blossom looked away from Brick, frowning.

"What's wrong, Bloss?" Brick questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel sorry for you. You've never had a real dad or mom. You have Mo Jojo." Brick sighed as if he were going to say something. "Professor Utonium is my dad, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a mother, too. Don't get me wrong, the professor is the best parent I could ever ask for, but I've always had to miss out on mother/daughter slumber parties or just having female advice. I know I could always go to Miss Bellum or Miss Keane, but I suppose it's not the same."

"That's one heck of a secret, Blossom, and I'm glad that you shared it with me. I guess it's my turn now, but first." He took his red cap off his head and positioned it on hers. "It looks better on you, anyways."

"I'm not going to get lice, am I?" Blossom queried.

"No. Back to me. I'm going to tell you my biggest secret, but you cannot tell anybody this." Blossom shrugged and then nodded. "Okay, I would rather talk to you than my brothers."

Blossom blushed, didn't get why this was his biggest secret, but she soon figured that he was probably still new at the being good thing, and having a heart can be a secret. "Thanks, Brick. That's sweet of you, and surprising, too."

"I can't really talk to them like people. I mean, we have loads of fun together, but they can never calm down and act normal." Brick said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you can always talk to me Brick. Whenever you feel like it. We're friends, after all." Blossom winked at Brick and started walking ahead of him.

Brick blinked in realization that he had told forgot about his plan to kill her. Blossom was making him feel like an actual person, not some guy that was mad with wanting more and more knowledge just to harm those around him. He could talk to her without shouting or yelling. He felt warm and fuzzy inside; it was probably the taco he had for breakfast this morning, but even Brick could admit that he sort of maybe liked Blossom. Her long, red hair would swing side to side as she walked. His eyes were glued to her and he felt a pounding in his chest. She was obviously beautiful; any fool could see that, especially Brick.

She turned around and smiled at Brick. "Brick, I'm really glad you're good now. When we were kids, I always thought that we could team-up and use our powers for good. Then you and your brothers had to go and be jerks."

Brick chuckled. "We were younger, and now we're older." He walked towards her. "Blossom?"

Blossom fluttered her eyelashes as she looked into Brick's red eyes. "Yes, Brick?"

"I…" A girl came walking by Blossom and Brick, talking on her cell phone. Not paying attention to where she was going, the girl accidentally pushed Blossom. The Powerpuff Girls' leader fell forward, but her fall broken when Brick caught her in his arms. "Careful."

"Thanks," she breathed. Brick brought her back to her feet. "Some people."

"Um, Butch and Boomer are probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later." Brick grinned.

"Okay, bye, Brick." Blossom smiled back at him, and felt a twinge in her stomach. She bit her bottom lip as she flew off into the sky.

Brick watched her as she soared above the clouds. His two brothers emerged from the shadows. Butch was cackling like a hyena, "Looks like Bricky likes Blossom."

The red-eyed guy glared. "It's called acting, dufus! Blossom completely bought it, making our task easier. The Powerpuff Girls will soon be vanquished, and the city of Townsville will belong to us. As simple as that."

"I wish," Butch said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean," Boomer asked.

"I mean that Buttercup is annoying and I seriously hate her. You two got the easiest of the sisters. Blossom and Bubbles."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Then we'll just have to turn Bubbles and Blossom against her, but I doubt that will happen. We only need one sister to be gone and the rest will fall down one after another. Being that Blossom is the strongest and the smartest, she will be the domino."

"If you don't end up falling in love with her, lover boy," Butch joked, receiving a punch in the gut. "Can't anybody take a joke around here?"

Brick smiled wickedly, "No. Let's go." His mind wandered back to Blossom's beauty and regretted everything he just said to his brothers. _What is she doing to me?_


	4. Lo

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Brick sighed, realizing that getting to sleep was going to be harder than he thought. After all, he had been looking forward to Math class all day for the nap he was planning on having, but now, that stupid pink Powerpuff seemed to be distracting him from the possible dreams he could have been having. But no, Blossom had to be the most beautiful girl in the whole entire school. She couldn't stick to her smarts, but she had to focus on her good looks, too. It just wasn't fair.

Okay, so maybe he was kind of turned on by his counterpart, but physical needs could be just as strong as the power to see reason. Luckily for him, Brick could use those needs to his advantage, or maybe that was too cruel. 'No, no,' he thought, 'stick to the plan.' Damn, he was started to go soft; he could feel it. And, it was all because of Blossom. Maybe she was performing some kind of voodoo on him. Perhaps Blossom bewitched Brick with a curse that made him lo…erm… think that's she's okay for a girl. It must have been some sort of black magic. The feelings that Brick was developing for Blossom should be sin.

"You know, you really should be paying attention," his brother, Butch, sat in the desk next to Brick. He thought he was being funny by saying things like that, but truthfully, it was very annoying.

"Shut it, Butch. For your information, I am paying very close attention," Brick replied, glaring at his brother.

"Yeah, to Blossom," Butch scoffed quietly, writing down something on a piece of notebook paper.

"Butch, you have no idea what you are talking about. Blossom and I are…" Brick trailed off not knowing what to say next. To be more specific, he couldn't think of a violent enough word for 'enemy.' Maybe he could just say that.

"Falling in love," Butch said slowly, teasing his brother. "Chill, okay? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Why? Ehm, I mean I don't know what you're talking about. If I liked Blossom-"

"You'd be denying it with every bone in your body. Kind of like now, huh? I don't see why you just don't admit it." Butch leaned forward and tapped the person sitting in the desk in front of him on the back. He whispered something in his ear, the person nodded, and Butch sat back in his desk.

"What was that all about?" Brick questioned him with suspicion.

"Just passing a little note," he answered, with a sly smirk. 

Brick tensed up. He had a funny feeling that Butch was doing something that Brick would have to kill him for later or maybe that was simply paranoia. Being the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys had its own disadvantages. But, the number one problem was having your teammates question your determination to take out an opponent. Actually, no, it's having them question your power, period. It was very annoying, and sometimes it just wasn't worth it. So, what if Brick did like Blossom? It's not like he was planning on doing anything about it. It's not like he was going to ask her out in hopes to go on a date 

with her. Falling in love was not something Brick would do. He refused to let himself feel suck a weak emotion. 

The note was finally passed back to Butch. He opened it and read it. Butch smiled widely. "Here, you might want to read this."

"What is it?" The red Rowdyruff questioned.

"Just look at it!" Butch exclaimed.

"Okay."

_**My brother is too shy to ask you out, so do you want to maybe catch dinner and a flick with him tonight at 7? Btw, I'm talking about Brick.**_

_**Yes.**_

Obviously, this note had been passed to Blossom, and she had said yes. Damn it! He glared over at Butch as the bell ranger loudly throughout the school. "How could you do that?"

"No need to thank me. It's was brothers are for." Butch popped his collar. He and his brother bickered all the way out of the classroom. "Shh, you moron. She's headed this way."

Blossom was about to walk into Brick until she avoided his direction. She was clearly just as put off by this date thing just as he was. Maybe that wasn't too bad. They could be nervous together. Brick turned his head, following Blossom with his eyes. While walking by him, for the shortest second, her eyes locked with his. She offered him a little smile, and he returned it. He thought that he detected laughter in her pink eyes. Was she laughing at him or was she laughing with him? Either way, maybe would find that out tonight on their date. Damn Butch!

The two finally turned their heads away. Unfortunately for Brick, it was too late. He bumped into a door. Butch patted him on the back, "Well, they do say that love hurts."

"Shut up," Brick groaned, shaking off the hurt.

"Touchy. Come on, you have to be in love with you with the way that you just looked at her. You even bumped into a pole. Bro, that is so cliché, that love is the only explanation." Butch's attention wandered quickly when he saw his own target walk by. "Gotta go. Hey, Buttercup!"

Brick rolled his eyes. Maybe he could use that against Butch later. After all, Brick couldn't be the only own falling in lo-… having a tinny tiny little crush on his counterpart. 


	5. The Problems of Yes

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note to Valisfan: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. I realize that I might have to rush the story, but I don't want to make it the point to where it's unrealistic. Originally, I had Blossom put 'Yes, I would love to.' But I realized that might be too fast. I don't want to rush the crush, or the love story in any unrealistic way. First of all, at this point, Blossom only has a crush on Brick, and the same goes for Brick. So 'Yes I would love to," feels like I'm trying to rush the story along. Also in this chapter, I'm trying to slow down the story, but I'll let you read it.**

Blossom slowly brushed her long, red locks while her sisters went through her closet, trying to help her make decisions on what to wear for her big date with Brick. She had finally decided on wearing some casual. It's not like Brick was going to take her anywhere fancy. The guy only had so much money, so Blossom could be sure that she wouldn't be having a cliché recreation of some sort of prom night. If it's one thing that she liked about Brick, it's that he was a simple guy who probably would enjoy seeing some movie while eating fast food. And, truth be told, that's how Blossom liked spending her nights: simple, and not too tiring.

"Red and pink. Don't those colors go great together?" Bubbles asked, clasping her hands together, while examining Blossom's hair.

_Yes_

"I suppose," Blossom shrugged, finally finishing her hair.

"I knew you liked Brick. So tell me, have you always had a soft spot for that little dweeb?" Buttercup questioned, lying on Blossom's bed.

_Yes_

"Don't be ridiculous, Buttercup. We were sworn enemies long ago, and now Brick has changed. I don't know why, but he has. And, he really seems to care about me," the redhead answered.

"Oh, how romantic, this is so wonderful. You and Brick are going to have a wonderful time on your date tonight. I bet he even wants to kiss you. Would you let him?" Bubbles asked.

_Yes_

'_Yes,' _seemed to be a cursed word today. With being one of the protectors of Townsville, Blossom had meant to put 'no' on that blasted piece of parchment. However, her hand had taken on a life of its own and wrote down the opposite. Yes, she liked Brick as more than a friend. Yes, she had always had a soft spot for him. Yes, she would like to kiss him, but that was going to have to stay a maybe for now. For the longest time, she hadn't thought about Brick since the day she had killed him, and now his consumed her every thought. He was like some kind of distraction from work. Work. Thankfully, Buttercup and Bubbles swore that they would call Blossom only if they absolutely, positively needed her assistance in battle.

Bubbles sighed, hugging Blossom. "Blossom, are you blushing? You're not too nervous about your date with Brick are you?"

_Yes and yes._

"Don't be absurd, Bubbles. I'm sure it's just too much make-up. I hate wearing that stuff. Listen, I'm going to go wash the horrid stuff off my face. I'll be right back," Blossom dashed away.

Normally, she would leave the make-up on if she really liked a guy, but not with Brick. Blossom didn't feel the need to get all dressed up for him. He seemed to be a guy that could appreciate what a girl looks like in the morning rather than those stupid, glossy bimbos that swormed around poor Brick like bugs. Natural looks were just as good as the illusion to natural. But, besides that, Blossom truly looked better without all that gunk on her face. Her milky skin appeared to look soft and luscious without blush smashed all over her face. Without anything on her lips, they looked just as fresh and pink, which easily matched her hair.

Finally, the moment that all the girls had been waiting had arrived: the door bell range. Each one of them heard it. As Blossom tried rushing out of the washroom, Bubbles stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To answer the door…?" Blossom replied, confused. She couldn't just leave Brick waiting.

"Don't be silly, I'll get it. You have to make an entrance." Bubbles said. "Now stay," the blue-eyed Powerpuff orderd. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door for Brick. "Hi, Brick."

Brick wasn't sure what to say. He arrived on time and his heart was just dying to see Blossom. What on Earth was Bubbles doing there, and not Blossom? Besides, this was Boomer's assignment, not his. He didn't know what to say to Bubbles, so he just went with something simple, "Hi."

Bubbles eyed something in Brick's hands. She instantly smiled, "Oh, Brick! Blossom will love them! I wonder when she'll be down."

With Bubbles tone turning aggressive, Blossom knew that was her cue to come down. And like a princess, she descended from the stairs gracefully. There seemed to be a light that glowed around her, even without anything glossy on her. She was truly attractive. All Brick could do was stare. He was helpless with words. _Come on, you idiot. Think of anything to say. Something will come out. _"B-B-Blos- Bl-" _Hmmm… Nothing came out. Your moron! You might as well run for it. Blossom thinks you're insane now. Go! Go! C'mon! Scram!_

And to Brick's relief, Blossom knew exactly what he wanted to say. "Blossom, you look beautiful. Why, thank you, Brick. You look pretty dapper yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. Oh, these are you for you." Brick handed Blossom a bouquet of roses and lilies. "I hope you're not allergic."

Blossom took a wiff of the lovely flowers that Brick presented her with. "Thank you, Brick. It's very sweet of you."

"We should get going," Brick said. He led the girl outside and showed her his Harley. "A beauty, aint she?"

"Yes, it's wonderful, Brick!" Blossom exclaimed. "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle before!"

They walked over to the motorcycle. The two got on as Brick strapped on his helmet, while handing one to Blossom. "Now, hold on tight, babe."

"Gladly," Blossom giggled flirtatiously. She wrapped her arms around Brick's waist and rested her head on his head, and finally they were off.


	6. F is for Failing

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"Ha! I told you I would win!" Blossom shouted, taking her hand away from Brick's.

"Yeah, only because I let you." Brick replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Blossom giggled. "Girls are stronger than boys, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Put that thing back where it belongs," Brick said, leaning back in the red, plastic chair. "Arm wrestling sucks anyway."

"You only say that, because you lost." Blossom stated.

Fate had a funny way of taking you places. Instead of going to the movies, Brick and Blossom had ended up at a teens' club. Though, there was loud music booming through the sound system, both were just doing the simplest of things, like arm wresting. Blossom had already beat him twelve times at rock, paper, scissors, ten times at thumb wrestling, and this was her thirteenth time at beating him at arm wrestling. It was good to be a girl.

As for Brick, well, it wasn't going so good. The more time he spent with Blossom, the more he was realizing that he actually liked being around her. She was good for conversation, and on some levels, she understood him on a lot of things. Example: annoying siblings that don't always cooperate. And, he could talk to her about the craziest things, and she wouldn't judge him. Not to mention, she was just so beautiful. Her long, redish organgish hair was caught in florescent lights very well as well as other lightings around the club. More importantly, the attraction was far more than being physical, but mentally and emotionally, too. Maybe it was because she was his counterpart, or maybe it was the fact that he actually was starting to like her.

"You're not like any other boy I've met." Blossom said, randomly.

"Oh, yeah. You know not everybody can have superpowers like me." Brick replied, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Blossom said in a low tone. She felt knots tying up in her stomach.

He smiled softly at the girl. Brick gently took her hands in his. "I like hanging out with you, Blossom. Maybe we could do it again some time. You know, without Butch having to pass you a note."

"That would be nice." Blossom gulped, nervously.

"Okay, Blossom. Theirs is something I need to tell you. You're probably going to hate me for life, but you need to know." Oh, God. He was going to tell her Him's sinister plot to destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

"Brick, I could never hate you. You're sweet, kind, and caring." Blossom blushed. "So, just tell me."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He blurted out.

_You coward. You like her!! Tell her about Him. You don't want to kill her, do you?_

Blossom smiled brightly, blushing. "Yeah. I'd like late to be your girlfriend, Brick. I thought you'd never ask."

_You fail at life you pathetic excuse for a villain._

Brick mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. "Great!"

"Great," she replied.


	7. Fish to a Hook

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. "Just Jane," by Christopher Rouse**

"No."

"You will."

"No, I won't, and that's that."

"Brick!"

"Blossom!"

She pulled on his arms as he refused to get out of his chair. "Why are you going to bring me to a club if we're not even going to dance?"

"It seemed romantic all the time." Brick replied, grunting, as Blossom threatened to pull of his arms. He struggled and struggled, but then…Blossom put on her puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist.

So, he stood up from his chair. Blossom giggled, leading him to the dance floor, and more than ever Brick could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears. To his utter misfortune, a slow song was put on. He nervously wrapped his hands around Blossom's waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I warn you, Blossom, I'm not that much of a dancer."

_It was an average day_

_Dull in every way_

_Until, until the sun broke through_

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Brick, neither am I. There was this one time that I started dancing in front of everybody for a school talent show, and I fell off the stage. Everybody was laughing at me. That was the end of my dancing career." Blossom explained, looking up at Brick, as he laughed at her. "It's not funny! I sprained my ankle."

_It's wasn't the sky, no_

_The light came from her eyes_

_On that cold September morning_

Brick tried to put on a straight face, but found that it was impossible to do so. "Poor baby. I'm sorry. It's just I can't imagine you not always being Miss Perfect. I mean, you're always so graceful, and you falling is a sight to see."

_I saw her in the rain_

_To me she was the moon and the stars the world_

_She was_

"Really? You think I'm graceful?" She asked, amused by Brick's words.

_Just Jane_

_But she's everything to me, she is just Jane_

_And she's all I'll ever need_

Brick couldn't help, but let his cheeks change to a red color as Blossom giggled at him. "Well…, um, yeah. I always thought you were graceful."

_She gives more than she takes_

_And she takes my breath away_

"Always?"

_Yeah, in the words I should always be Just Jane_

_But because of her my world has changed_

_Oh yeah_

"Always," he replied, smoothly.

_I tried to catch her eyes_

_As she was walking by first_

_As first she seemed confused_

"I know I kind of chickened out earlier when I was trying to compliment, but you really do look amazing tonight, Blossom. Not that you don't always look amazing. Really, every day, you look breath taking, but what I'm trying to say here is that I'm glad that I'm here and making an idiot out of myself." Brick said, nodding.

_I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her_

_I said I can't help but notice you_

Blossom grinned playfully. "Thank you, Brick. You don't look all that bad yourself. I'm really happy that I'm here, too, and with you. I never expected to feel like this about you.

_And when you find that someone special_

_You don't let them slip away_

_So tell what your name is, she answered by saying_

"Phew! I'm so glad I'm not the only one here. Blossom, there's just something about you that I like. I mean, there's nothing all that specific, but what I mean to say, or what I'm trying to get out is, that I really really like being with. I'm happy that you're my girlfriend, but all of this is happening so quickly. As if…"

_Just Jane_

_But she's everything to me, she is just Jane_

_And she's all I'll ever need_

"As if?" Blossom questioned, nervously.

_She gives more than she takes_

"As if, I was meant to feel this way about you." And that was the bad part, Brick still had his plans to kill Blossom, but he didn't want to anymore. But then there was…Him.

_And she takes my breath away_

_Oh, yeah. In the words I should always be just Jane_

_But because of her, my world has changed_

_Oh_

Blossom blushed as Brick continued babbling like a lovesick idiot. He was so cute when he didn't know what to see, and it was nice to see that he wasn't the jerk she once thought that he was. And, to top that, he had just revealed to her that he thought that he was destined to have these feelings. She felt the exact same way. "Brick," she interrupted his thoughts, looking in his red eyes. He looked back into hers.

_Oh she might seem ordinary_

_But she was hard to find_

_One main thing that really impresses us is her love_

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Brick was almost shock, but that quickly turned into something else. Something that he wasn't sure of. It felt like…, but it probably wasn't. He wasn't designed to feel that way about a Powerpuff. Yet, he was still here, with _Blossom, _and he didn't want to hurt her. Brick wanted to keep her safe from the world. He would have to eventually tell her.

_And her love if just mine, just mine_

Blossom pulled away from the embrace with a soft smile adorning her pink lips. She had a look in her eyes that made Brick want to run away and hide. It was all too much for him. Alas, the temptation was pulling him in like a fish to a hook.

_She is just Jane_

_But she's everything to me_

_She is just Jane_

He started leaning down as their lips neared.

_And she's all I'll ever need_

"Blossom, there is something that I have to tell you."

_She gives more than she takes_

"Shhh," she whispered, smiling.

_And she takes me breath away_

But she ignored his plea to stop, and so did he. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was Blossom. The person that made him feel alive for the first time, or maybe when Brick was with her he really was living. Either way, he felt something with her.

_In the words I should always be Just Jane_

_Because of her, my world has changed, oh, changed_

_She is just Jane, she is just Jane_

At last, their lips pressed against each others sweetly.

_She is just Jane_


	8. Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Him laughed as he watched Brick and Blossom share a tender moment, as they danced. Everything was going according to plan. And, why should it not? One thing Him might have forgotten to mention earlier is that in boyhood, they were supposed to think that girls, such as the Powerpuff Girls, had cooties. But now that they were teenagers, they indeed capable of feeling all the things guys their age do. For instance teenage love. Oh, yes. Him was very aware what Blossom and Brick were feeling for each other at this very moment. They were falling in love with each other.

It's what he was betting for all along. Otherwise, the reason for the Rowdyruff Boys' coming back would have been pointless. After all, teenagers do fall in love, given the right setting. It was debatable if their history would get in the way of Him's plan, but Brick found a way to get through that easily. He charmed his way into Blossom's heart and he was only beginning to feel what teenaged life is really like.

_Boy, that Brick is really going to get a taste of what pain is later on in this little game of mine. The fool. He should have known better. Oh, well. Not everybody can be as clever as I am. _Him smirked at this. He could picture a very dead Blossom with blood seeping out of wounded flesh, while Brick registered what happened to her. He would try to seek revenge on Him, but he would only die in doing so. And one by one after that, Townsville's superheroes would be no more. The sun would forever be gone from the sky and every single person would bow down to his ultimate power.

First, he would find that scrawny Professor Utonium and make him dig her daughters' grave, he would also be forced to bury them under the earth. Then, Him would have the pleasure in putting the poor idiot out of his misery and kill him. Next, would come the Mayor. Slowly he would die, and Him would be laughing his head off. Finally, the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys. There would be no reason to keep them around, unless there ever came a chance that there would be some superhuman rebellion amongst the citizens of Townsville. Chemical X forbid that the Justice League actually existed. That would suck.

Him saw Brick and Blossom finally pulling apart from their kiss and smiling at each other. He detected love in Brick's crimson eyes. He laughed evilly. Blossom would soon have the biggest shock of her life, but she would still sacrifice something so dear to her. Everything was unraveling perfectly and tonight was only the beginning. Blossom and her sisters would soon meet their fate.

"Yes, Brick. Charm her. Romance her. Fall in love with her. Let your devotion to the one you love overpower your better judgment. All you're doing is help me."

Meanwhile, the original creator of the Rowdyruff Boys had been reading the newspaper in his chair.'**Back in Action and Falling For Former Enemy.**'

"Huh?" Mojo Jo questioned. "How could I have something I created to hate the Powerpuff Girls be falling in love with Powerpuff Girls? That makes absolutely no sense. How are they back anyway? Something had died cannot live again? It was their failure to destroy the Powerpuff Girls the first is why they should be dead. And, to top it all off, they're teenagers. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!"

He thought about this for about an hour, until he realized that there was only one more person as devious as he was. "Oh," Mojo Jo said. The monkey looked around at his laboratory, coming up with his own plan to foil Him's... But that would mean helping the Powerpuff Girl's.


End file.
